1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magazine for a roll of a photosensitive strip material such as a roll film for photocomposition, a roll of printing paper for photocomposition, a roll of microfilm and a roll of diazo film admitting in a drawable state.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various magazines for photosensitive materials have been developed. For example, they are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 56-16608, Japanese Utility Model KOKAI Nos. 55-88980 and 60-167796, Japanese Patent KOKAI Nos. 55-124140, 57-128333 and 60-156058, Japanese Patent KOKOKU No. 59-36736, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,929, 4,179,028 and 4,272,035.
The magazine of Japanese Patent KOKOKU No. 59-36736 is a box-shaped made of an almost square frame of which both openings are attached with end panels. The frame is made of a plastic such as polystyrene, ABS or polyethylene, and the end panel having a core is also made of a plastic material. A light-shielding teremp cloth is attached to the opening for drawing out of the box-shaped magazine. Structure of the teremp cloth may be velvet (Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 46-20539) or electrostatic flocking (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 54-36924). This magazine was expensive. Moreover, when it was left in the sunlight for a long period, it was sometimes deformed by absorption of heat to cause imperfect light-shielding, defective appearance and unsmooth drawability in photosensitive strip material. In addition, in the case of the conventional light-shielding teremp cloth, fray or falling out of pile yarn happened. Particularly, adhesion of pile yarn dust is a serious problem under high temperature and high humidity conditions because of swelling and increasing adhesion of gelatin layer.